You're a Pedestal, not Royalty
by artslashh
Summary: Mai is a slave sold at auction to a planet requiring someone of her skills. She is also upset that she wasn't sold to planet Vegeta, why?


You're a Pedestal, not Royalty

Mai is a slave sold at auction to a planet requiring someone of her skills. She is also upset that she wasn't sold to planet Vegeta, why?

Please enjoy!

(I know the summary sucks!)

* * *

Alarms flared over the bunks of the residents, some were startled, some groaned, and some were already awake. Today was a day that everyone in the bunks hated, the time where the higher ups got a chance to attempt to one up another, but at the expense of the residents. Two residents inside were waiting for this day.

A certain blacked hair woman who was great with guns and a human like dog that is an expert with a sword weren't fazed by the alarm. No, they were already dressed and in the center of the room ready for the higher ups to come inspect them. Keeping a straight look at the wall, other bunk mates tried to get their attention, but any attempt was met with silence. No one was going to ruin their day today, the two fighters had a hand on their weapons if anyone opposed them.

Nothing was going to ruin this day.

The alarm stopped buzzing and for a couple minutes there was silence in the room, but tension rose among the eerie peace. Residents were scurrying at a faster pace to get ready for line up, if they were not ready by the time the double doors open, then it meant that their time there will get worse. Seconds before the doors opened, everyone was perfectly in line, staring straight ahead, ready for the inspection.

In the doorway stood three men, all in different military uniforms, all had decorated medals that came to a point of an ostentatious aura rather than honorable. However, the blacked hair woman knew that some of the medals were just merely for show, rather proof of sacrifice.

"And to think that everyone is in line today," The man in the center said. "I appreciate the extra effort, it will give us more points in the showcase."

'You mean, you get more compensation from the auction, you bastard!' She thought as he and the others began walking down center.

She hoped that he would not stop and 'examine' her like he does every showcase, however, someone heard her prayers and he walked right by her.

Unclenching the fist she had formed, she mentally breathed a sigh of relief and readied for the upcoming speech from that asshole.

"You okay, Mai?" the swordsman asked her.

"Yeah, but something seems off, he has never not 'examined' me before." She whispered. "Franz is up to something Shu"

"Let's just make it through the next five hours first." Shu said.

Franz climbed up onto the stage and gave a speech that could only be best described in two words…cringe worthy. He made it sound like he was a fucking god that was giving them all prosperous lives.

What a piece of shit.

After Franz finished his speech, everyone in the bunker was hand cuffed, chained together and moved to the center of the ship. The residents then congregated into the center where it was completely transparent to out space. Anyone could look in and they could all look out. Everyone could see many different space ships, all of different designs and nationalities.

Today's auction was moving much quicker than expected.

"My dear Franz, would you allow me to give the opening speech to our bidders?" One of the other men asked Franz.

"Why of course dear Klaus, but only if you sell the girl first. It's not often that there is a young beautiful woman with a unique set of skill sets." Franz proposed as he motioned for a guard to bring Mai front and center in the windows.

"What a coincidence, I was going to suggest the same thing." Klaus responded as the guard brought a very dissatisfied Mai. "I've found some buyers that are wanting a woman like her." He turns to Mai. "I wonder what makes you so alluring to so many planets that they have traveled thousands of miles for you? I may need a private session with you after the auction."

A shiver slowly crawled down her spine as he blew more whispers in her ears. There was no way in hell that he was ever going to lay a single finger on her. In addition to that, she was more afraid of the buyers he had found.

Glancing over at the window in hopes of recognizing any sign of familiar employers she worked for in the past; Mai gasped.

A yellow ship with two letter C's in capsuled in a circle.

King Vegeta's wife's ship! The royal court of Planet Vegeta is participating in the auction.

If they could buy her, then maybe she could escape Klaus!

"Attention bidders! Up first we have a young woman by the name of Mai," He then put in a disclaimer that upon purchase the name could be changed to their pleasure. "She is an expert in long and midrange combat, an excellent tactician, firearms expert. Literate and very fertile. Let the bids begin!" Klaus announced as the bids appeared on the screen. The numbers kept increasing by the minute, but didn't show who was winning.

A few minutes passed until the numbers finally stopped. Mai didn't want to believe it, she had hoped to be purchased by an old employer, but it wasn't meant to be.

Mai was being sold to a part in a princess's court on a planet that is almost at war.

This was going to be a long five years.

* * *

I know this wasn't the best first chapter, but I hope it was enough to grab your attention. I promise that more will unfold as the story progresses! In this story, I have Bulma still married to Vegeta and the planet still exists and they use her companies products.

Anyways, Mai is sold off into another planet, but what will she expect there?

How will she get back to Planet Vegeta which she fondly remembers? Did she meet a certain prince with lavender hair?

Subscribe for the next chapter!

P.S.

Please review!


End file.
